Letters of Captain Olimar
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: For Star's Letters Challenge. The newcomer, Captain Olimar writes a series of letters to describe his life in the Brawl tournament, expressing his surprise over a world he never knew... It's done.
1. 01: The President

**Disclaimer:** Olimar and related characters belong to Nintendo. Yay for Pikmin 3!

**Author's Note:** This is for CeleBaby20's Letters Challenge. I can't recall if Olimar has been done already, or if one is allowed to use a character someone else used before - but it was tremendously fun to write this one. It's for the President of Hocotate Freight Company. What the little captain feels about his boss is summed up in the quotes I used from Pikmin 2. I love the way he writes his journals. They're so snarky.

This letter is Subspace Emissary-oriented - it's before the giant R.O.B. comes along. There are two more installations left, so keep an eye on it.

--

_When I look at the president, I can't see myself climbing the corporate ladder. To be a manager, you've got to be an inhuman, heartless villain.  
This trait allows them to flog their dedicated workers without mercy and still sleep at night.  
- Merciless Extractor, Olimar's Journal_

--

Dear Sir,

I'm not quite sure how the postal system in this world works - or even if it will. I do not even know whether this letter will ever reach you. However, you did ask me to constantly forward my progress report in this strange new world, so I'm willing to try my best. Please excuse me for the shaky handwriting. There is no typewriter nor a mechanical text log available, and my spacesuit no longer seems to have such a function. But I still have the supplies here, enough to keep me and the Onions sustained for a few days at least.

As of now... well... I fear that my current situation is nowhere near what one might consider 'good'. I was flying along fine above this island, when an unknown force latched onto it and forced me to make a crash landing. I am currently stranded in this island as a result, with no more means of contact other than pen and paper. Master Hand gave me five capsules that I can bury in any location on the ground if I needed any kind of aid. I have already used one of them, addressed to Master Hand, and I have yet to receive a reply. One other capsule will be used to send this letter to Hocotate.

You told me that the spaceship had enough food to last five days. Now I do not _mean_ anything, my dear sir, but it appears that there was a miscalculation somewhere. I had assumed that it meant food enough to sustain me and my one hundred Pikmin for five days; it now turns out that it's only enough food for one person to last that length of time. And those Pikmin are terribly hungry creatures as well. I have kept them within the Onion in order to save some food and water, but I have no idea how they will survive in those harsh weather conditions. The climate is very humid in this island, with many a ferocious creature roaming the ground, the terrain rough and rocky.

I am assuming that I am in the outskirts of some ancient ruins.

The spaceship does not appear to be broken, as I made sure to crash-land in the softest spot of grass available; but there may be an internal fault nonetheless. Although I'm doubtful of the existence of any faults, I am constantly trying to figure out how to get off the ground without risking anything. But I regret to inform you that I have not yet succeeded - sooner or later I fear I will be entering the unknown by foot once more. I do miss my own ship - the Dolphin - so.

If I'd had any idea where I was... I have no idea whether Master Hand intended me to crash-land here, or whether it was my terrible luck. I can hardly believe I'm in this situation again - I will take care to protect all my Pikmin, but then I have only a faint idea of what awaits me outside those thick steel walls at night.

The sounds they make are rather unnerving, especially at night-time. I've been here three days now. Every night the creatures outside prevent me from going to sleep. I try to do something creative, like cooking some Hocotate noodles... well... it's sustenance after all. I did try cooking at daytime when there weren't many of those creatures about, using scrap ingredients, but there are some things that are best left forgotten.

...I appear to be straying away from my original report. I apologize.

At daytime I wander around the ship, keeping a close eye on my surroundings. I have not yet taken the Pikmin along with me in those little expeditions. I must say, sir, that there are quite remarkable things buried in the ground. Just yesterday I unearthed a small figure-like trophy that looked surprisingly like Louie. It looks _very_ realistic. I would love to send it as a small gift to the young lad - but there isn't space in the capsule. Ah, I suppose I'll just have to wait until the time comes.

_If _the time comes.

I have survived worse situations before, yes, and I'm trying to be optimistic. There does appear to be some kind of edible vegetation on the ground - one kind vaguely resembles a large roundish red lump with a 'M' written on the side. I believe it is called a 'to-ma-to', and it is fairly delicious eaten raw or in a paste. It also appears to have some stamina restoring properties. It is certainly a shame that there aren't any sweet things around here, but I'm alive, and I mustn't complain. There are also different kinds of edible goods that I cannot name, but definitely enough for me to keep going. Tomorrow I shall go out exploring this place with the Pikmin, and help them restore some stamina with those goods. They must be starving, tightly packed together in that Onion. I believe that I'm not in much danger by day.

I must end my report here, sir. There appears to be a certain kind of disturbance way ahead. It sounds very... _mechanical_. I can hear some beeping noises and the sound of whirring. Perhaps they are engines from a vehicle, coming to take us from this place. I now must go and investigate those sounds - I will bury this capsule when I go outside, and this time I will be taking my Pikmin with me.

Please send my regards to Louie and the Hocotate Freight employees. And don't worry too much - I will be perfectly fine.

At least, I certainly hope so.

Sincerely, Olimar.

P. S. I enclose three interesting plants I dug up yesterday. They're bright red and they glow with a soft, warm light. They also appear to move around and have black, beady eyes - they have the most interesting properties I've ever seen in a plant. It appears to be able to create fire - and not by spontaneous combustion or manual lighting either. If one picks it and squeezes the stem, a large burst of fire comes out of it. The flame lasts only seven seconds, but it is enough time to light a bonfire, or even for minor welding. After you're done, I believe it is also edible. Do you think that if we cultivated this plant, it will give us better sales than Pikpik Carrots?

Oh, and please don't tell Louie about those plants. The lad might well be tempted to consume them.

--

_Talking to the boss makes me crave the power to order people around. He just sits on his haunch all day, barking out wildly irrational requests.  
Arrgg... When will it be my turn to be the boss?  
- Mirrored Element, Olimar's Journal._


	2. 02: Louie

**Author's Note:** I subtitle this chapter 'Letters of Captain Olimar, and a Comprehensive Guide to Using Food Items in Brawl'.

It's that detailed. Perhaps unnecessarily so. Quite a lot of information here is canon, and some of the names that Olimar has for random foodstuffs are taken directly from Pikmin 2. I made fun of some Smashers too, like Snake. Now I love Snake. But one thing that really gets on my nerves is that he _never shuts up when he's eating_. One time I was standing underneath a Party Ball (as Snake) and proceeded to consume all the food. To my horror, his commentary merged into something like 'Mmmgoodtastgibhumnghhrostastygoodmmm'.

I was ready to tear my hair out.

One more installment left. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Heheh.

--

_I'm a man with an indomitable will, but I can't stop sampling this luscious food!  
__Such an attractive shape... Appetizing colour... Scrumptious smell... I'm getting hungry already!  
- Imperative Cookie, Olimar's Journal._

--

Dear Louie,

I was sorry to hear that you were in hospital, following ingestion of those Fire Flowers. Well, my boy, my initial thought was getting on that rickety spaceship and come over straightaway, but then I remembered that I was stuck in this place with no way back to Hocotate. So all I can do at the moment, Louie, is to send a package of sweets and other goods to cheer you up during your stay at that hospital. I do know you have a wonderful fondness for chocolate and cookies. They're the sweetest kind I can get over in this world.

Oh, my dear boy, why didn't you listen to me when I said that those flowers were not to be consumed? Until it was confirmed that they were safe, anyway? The President has sent me a telegram, following the news of your hospitalization, saying that he admired your bravery as an unofficial taste-tester; but I still don't think you should have eaten those flowers. At least, if you were that curious, you should have made sure that the flower was inactive. Your curiosity and insatiable appetite never ceases to amaze me, Louie. I've never had any ideas on what to think of those traits.

...I'm making it sound as I'm blaming you, aren't I? I'm so sorry. I don't want to make you feel any worse than you already feel. It may sound like a cheap excuse - and maybe it is - but I really miss having someone I can instruct and order around, like the other Hocotate Freight employees. I miss having someone I can guide if they're going the wrong way. But to be honest, I miss my wife, you and the kids more. You have no idea how strange this place is. I'd much prefer playing with the kids at home, or going around digging treasures in the Pikmin planet and sitting down to one of your delicious meals in the spaceship.

Speaking of meals... the food here is nothing like what I have in Hocotate, or what you cook up. I thought finding food amongst fierce creatures was a hard task when I first crash-landed on that island; but even though I've been rescued, made to go through the Great Maze (I told you about that in a previous letter, didn't I?), and have somehow settled into this hotel, food is still extremely hard to get used to in this place. I can't believe people eat those kinds of things. Speaking of which, I'll tell you all about the food in this place. You'd be _amazed_!

Every day it's nothing but talking, training and fighting. Of course, all that requires a great amount of energy. So what happens is that all the thirty-five or so Smashers in the entire hotel go down to the lobby restaurant at eight o'clock sharp to feed themselves. On the menu are chocolates, hotdogs, burgers, even some kind of wrapped grain rolls filled with colourful fruit... and we're expected to get foods that would get us through the day. We're meant to figure it out by ourselves. It's a surprisingly _not_ difficult task - but some of the younger ones here seem to be having trouble with choosing between what they want and what they need.

Oh dear.

I finally figured out what the red roundish lump I'd found on the ground of that island was. It is called a tomato - a Maxim Tomato. It has the ability to heal a fair amount of the damage accumulated if consumed within battle. It's a delicious specimen - not even the spaceship argues with that. Ha! I'm enclosing one of them in that package I'm sending you. Somehow they don't seem to burst or rot for a very long time, unlike another members of their species. It's also more redder than any other fruit in this place. It... reminds me of my wife's eyes when they burn with rage. Just between you and me, I've noticed lately that she's been getting more wrinkles. Now that I think about it, I've probably caused her a lot of stress. When I return to Hocotate, I'll take her on a long vacation.

Keep the tomato (and what I just said) to yourself, Louie - I have no idea what the President might say. I'm not having him doing things behind my back any more. The _nerve_!

And what I said about the healing properties of those foods are also true. When we're engaged in battle, sometimes we have food dropping from the oddest of places. There's a wide variety of those. I like the fruits offered, and there's a kind of cold treat called an 'ice-cream' that I really like as well. It's made from frozen milk and cream, and often topped with a kind of sauce as well. There are also stranger varieties of foods available - you remember the 'meat satchels' we found in the Pikmin planet? Well, it turns out that they're actually called 'sausages'. They're quite nice when cooked, or sandwiched between bread. We really should go back to that planet sometime and see if there's any more of them. It also turns out that the thing we called 'pastry wheels' were really called 'doughnuts'. You know how sweet and luscious those were, so I won't go into any more detail.

However, there's a kind of food that I really detest; and that's curry. Not just any curry either. _Superspicy_ curry. And by superspicy, I mean spicy enough to set most of your body on fire.

Not only does this give Smashers an unfair advantage in battle, because it allows one to attack with fire in addition to their regular techniques, but it's also a safety hazard. Sometimes - just sometimes - crates of explosives drop from the sky, and guess what they're set off with? Fire! So if you eat one of those curries, you better stay away from those crates, or you're going to get hurt. Badly. Not to mention that they also disable your ability to walk when you eat them. So all you can do is to run around in a panic, screaming in agony, spewing a burst of fire from your mouth and unable to do much else unless you're used to it. Some of the veterans here - like Mario and Luigi, everyone in Hocotate knows about them - don't really seem to care. I guess they've seen too much insanity to be surprised with something like that. Seen too much, too young, I say. No wonder they're a bit up on the clouds.

There's also another kind of food that you would want to stay well away from. They're called Deku Nuts. At first glance they seem to be normal nuts that you can crack open and eat to your heart's content. But no, it never works like that. You aren't meant to eat Deku Nuts - you're meant to throw them at someone else. They stun your opponents. What's the point of having them if you can't eat them? And they look so tempting too. I could sneak one for you right here, if I wanted. Even if something goes wrong, the most harm it does to you is to stun you for a few seconds - but I don't think it's a good idea. They detonate by themselves after a certain time, you see, and if you're caught in the blast in mid-air, you'll go flying like nobody's business. What a ridiculous item!

...Enough talk of food now. I feel hungry.

The Smashers are a strange bunch. It's hard to get used to their presence. For instance, there's a creepy mercenary here who keeps on stalking everyone with a cardboard box over his head. His name is Snake. Apart from his... well... creepiness, he's very good in battle for a newcomer. He can be very good-natured once you get to know him better. But one of the things that I find rather annoying about him is that he _never stops talking_. This holds true in nearly all cases - even when eating in the restaurant, he feels the need to continuously comment on the food with phrases like 'Mmm, good' or 'Tasty'. He's from a completely different planet, I know that's pretty much his only flaw - but it does get kind of _annoying_.

Luigi says that Snake's a kind man who genuinely cares for his friends. The young lad's much like you, Louie - he's honest, he's quiet and gentle, and he's an expert cook. He's a trustworthy young man, and I'm inclined to believe much of what he says. However, for some reason, there always seems to be a kind of darkness within him. He can be so withdrawn. That's one difference that sets you and him apart. There's also no way, no way at all to describe his Final Smash - I'd rather not talk about it. He always seems so blank and dark afterwards, it's quite unnerving. Mario's nice enough, and he and I get on well, but he's not quite as gentle and kindhearted as Luigi is.

But of course, the most remarkable Smasher I currently know of is Captain Falcon. He's the one who rescued me in that island, as you already know - and he's very eccentric. He has some of the most powerful attacks, but he has to declare all of them because he actually does it. Not to mention that he's a very mysterious person. He hardly ever takes off his helmet and spends his time trying to fix his Falcon Flyer. He also says the craziest things and does the craziest things. You should see his Final Smash! He calls in his racecar to run over Smashers who are caught. It's called the Blue Falcon. I call it drunk driving. Just yesterday, he insisted on picking me up and carrying me around on his shoulder for the whole day. He got attacked by my Pikmin for that - the Pikmin don't look to him very kindly, as he exterminated over fifty of them in one single slide in that island - and is currently hiding in his room. But I like him. He's the first real friend I made here.

I must finish off now. It's dinnertime. I really miss Hocotate. Did I mention that the sugar over here is five times weaker than the sugar in Hocotate? How do those people _live_ like that? They have no idea what real sugar is!

I miss your cooking as well. When I come back, come around to my house sometime and share a meal with us. Maybe you could share some of your recipes!

Take care, Olimar.

P. S. I'm also enclosing that figurine of you I was talking about, along with the remains of a huge bug I found in that island. It's called a Shellpod, and it's almost seven times my size. But it's a rather interesting bug - maybe you'll be able to figure out how to make it tasty, eh, King of Bugs?

P. P. S. Here's a photo of me, Luigi, Captain Falcon and Snake. Luigi's at the top right, Falcon's top left (the one holding my shoulders), Snake's right down underneath and I'm the one in the middle. Don't you mind my small grimace, my boy. There was a Bulborb near me at the time. What a nightmare. I can never get rid of them, it seems.

-----

_Louie is back! Somehow, he survived a horrific ordeal with a freakishly large, weapon-wielding titan dweevil! ...  
Hmmm... He's always had an unusually close connection with insects, and I know he loves to cook them!...__  
Although... he does insist now that we address him by his "proper title", the King of Bugs.  
- King of Bugs, Olimar's Journal._


	3. 03: Olimar's Wife

**Author's Note:** Haha! I've finally done it! This letter is from Olimar to his wife. I subtitle it 'Letters of Captain Olimar, and A Fangirl's Strange Fantasies Regarding Smash Couples'. This chapter deals with pairings and Olimar's own love for his wife, which are interlinked themes. Olimar's wife gets two quotes at the top and bottom of the page, because she's special.

I'm aware that I'm treading... _dangerous grounds_ here. I know that some people could get so unbelievably narked with pairings they don't like. But there are only four pairings mentioned here, really: Meta Knight x Jigglypuff, Nana x Lucas, Pit x Zelda (implied) and of course, Olimar and his wife. I have no idea what her name is, and nor does most of the Pikmin community. So he's kind of getting a bit vague in this letter. I don't think the middle part of this letter is really better than my last two ones, but I love the ending myself. Tee-hee. I know that Olimar is older than most Smashers in Brawl. So I'm really kind of exploring into the theme of young love in the perspective of a middle-aged man... Not really a very easy job. But I'm happy with the results. It's a lengthy read, but I suppose when you're really in love, letter length hardly matters. Plus, Olimar's really obsessed with treasure. And trophies. And items.

In response to Dark Enchanter's question... this collection is partly parallel to 'Within the Cardboard Box', but there is no need to read it to understand this one. People who've read it may get some references and may even get a few chuckles out of it. So here goes - the last chapter of the lot.

--

I_ get really scared when women get angry with me. Wives and daughters have sinister ways to get back at forgetful fathers...  
- Frosty Bauble, Olimar's Journal._

_When I was just a young lad, I looked everywhere for love. I guess that's why I smile when I see young people laughing together.  
- Pale Passion, Olimar's Journal._

--

My dear love,

Now look, sweetheart, I don't mean to worry you with an unexpected letter. I said that I'd write once a week - well, here's another one, my love, because I just had to write it. I'm perfectly fine and healthy - it's just that I miss you terribly. Communicating with you via pen and paper once a week isn't enough for me. How is it that words that would take only a few seconds to say in real life takes so long to arrive at your doorstep when written in ink? Funny how that never changes, even when you're in Hocotate and I'm in this strange new world. I should think that it's a universal thing, making loved ones' hearts ache longer than we think is necessary.

Life here hasn't changed a great deal since I last wrote to you. But it is Valentine's Day today, love, and I want to tell you what new things have been happening. Sure, Link's still fighting with Ganondorf and Kirby is still consuming large amounts of food, but - new romances have been popping up here and there. Remember what we were like in the good old days, when we were still young and dating? It makes me chuckle fondly to think of it now; and seeing the very same process happening all over again, in the last place I thought that it would happen, brings back old memories. Most of those romances seem very fresh, so I won't go into too much detail about them - but there seems to be a few well-established relationships going on. I'd like to tell you about those, and see if you can find similarities to our own love...

First up is Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. I already mentioned them in a previous letter - I recall that you thought that their relationship was a solid, beautiful one and it would go far. Well, sweetheart, you were right! They're a real couple now. Every day they train together, and then sometimes Meta Knight takes Jigglypuff around on a cruise on his ship, the Halberd. He seldom allows anyone else to board the Halberd, and even in brawls the Smashers cannot enter the ship itself; but Jigglypuff appears to be truly special to him. She's such a sweet girl. Just two days ago she discovered that both her and her boyfriend loved sweet things, and they're now sharing a chocolate milkshake at the table right next to me in the cafe, where I'm writing this. Now doesn't that remind you of our own romance? We'd go around sharing candied Pikpik carrots and drinking fruit juice while out on a walk. I smile every time I see young lovers sharing sweets and drinks together - because you and me once did the exact same thing.

Perhaps, my love, when I come back... would you want to go on a walk with me, just like the old times? I'll make the candied Pikpik carrots - it's hard work, and you're doing enough work already. I don't want you to be lumbered with so many things to do at the same time.

How are the kids doing? Tell our boy not to play so much video games in one go. He's good enough at them already as it is - I'd like to beat him at a level some day. There's a room full of games systems in this place, all wired up to a television - I use some of my spare time to try to improve my skills at various games. I swear, by the time I'm back, I'll be able to easily beat our son at something. And then he won't be able to laugh at my playing so much anymore. Ha! Oh, but if I could see him right now - I don't think I'd really _care_ if I lost or won at video games.

And how's our dear little girl? She's growing up so much! I read the letter she sent along with yours over and over again the last few weeks, and she's certainly becoming a polite young lady. Tell her that Papa has a collection of jewelry for her and her beautiful mother. Yes, that's true - you won't believe how much jewelry there is in this place. Some of them are raw gems, which I know our daughter likes to play with, and some of them are in the form of a trophy that you can win or pick up. They'll make wonderful decorations, I'm sure. I'm enclosing a small figure of a Smash Ball, which allows all Smashers to use their Final Smash - and in addition to that, looks very pretty. Perhaps you could detach the trophy and use it as a pendant? As for our boy, there's a figure of a Scope Primid for him; I know he loves strange creatures. There were plenty in that island I crash-landed in. Tell him that his Papa had to fight at least fifteen of those creatures, _all_ by himself. Being a space captain is such a dangerous thing...

Apart from Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, there is another couple. You may remember the twins I told you about a few weeks ago, the Ice Climbers - their names are Popo and Nana. Now while Popo seems to be more focused with training for his matches, Nana is a lot more dreamy. Apparently Lucas - the blond boy with psychic powers - took a fancy to her, and she returned his feelings. Ahh... young love! The two are popping up in the strangest of places, always sitting with hands locked and smiling at each other. At first, when me and the older Smashers heard of it, we thought that Popo wouldn't approve of that relationship. He's always been so close to his twin sister and has been her best friend for years. But it turned out that he was fine with it, although he did... erm... have a _stern word _with Lucas, warning him not to hurt his sister. But apart from that, Nana and Lucas are happy, and so is Popo. It appears to be a rare kind of young love they're experiencing - it usually doesn't last very long, but I think that this relationship will last quite a while. It makes me smile, thinking of them.

But it also makes me sad, because I'm not with you.

I want to be back home again. This world is a wonderfully complex place, full of new curiosities and mysteries, and brawling with the Smashers aren't that bad. I've finally mastered the Beam Sword and have learnt not to flinch at the effects of the Superspicy curry. The Pikmin, although I can only carry around six in this place, are very sweet and obedient. They don't need to go into their Onions any more, and can spend more time with me, because there aren't any wild, viscious creatures roaming at night. I've learnt so much about them in the past three months - perhaps at least twice as much as what I learnt in the Pikmin planet. They're wonderfully affectionate, even more so than Bulbie himself - mind you don't let him know that, dear.

Yet no matter how I'm kept distracted, thoughts of home linger in my mind. I've never missed you and the kids so terribly as this. I thought I'd _die_ back there in the Pikmin planet because I had no way of seeing you - but at least back there, I could get messages and notes every day. Letters only come through once a week in this place, and it's not enough for me.

But don't you worry, my love. I'm healthy and fine. Just a tad homesick. I long to sit around the table with you and the kids, eating your homemade dinner, laughing and joking about our day...

... My coffee's cold. I'll just use the Red Pikmin to warm it up a little. That's one more advantage - the Pikmin come in very handy when it comes to minor situations like those. Unfortunately, this coffee is nowhere near sweet enough to suit my taste, although I put in ten teaspoonfuls of the sugar over in this place. It won't dissolve any more, and doesn't really improve the taste at all. I'm practising drinking it really bitter. It's very strange, and tasted horrid for the first few times, but over time my taste buds have mellowed to the taste. I only drink it like that in public - back at my suite, I drink my coffee as sweet as it can get over here. It's not the best, and definitely not like the ones you make me at home, but I manage.

I try hard, love. I really do.

My friends are all bachelor types. They don't seem very interested knowing about the life of love they might get to lead if they settled down with someone. I try to prove my point, but with them all being younger than me, I don't think I'm really getting through. That doesn't mean that they ignore me every time I try to talk about this - in fact, they appear extremely... interested in knowing about married life in general, as I'm the only one who's married. It's just that they aren't considering it for themselves. I tell them very little. But they're all very nice; hmm, I should think there will be at least one romance brewing between one of my friends and another female Smasher.

Luigi's been interested in Princess Peach for a time, he said, but he's not yet sure about a full relationship. Besides, the princess is smitten with Mario. Even Luigi himself admitted that he was probably better off single in the tournament - he's simply seen too many romantic relationships fall apart and go wrong around him. The poor lad. That's completely put him off, I suppose. Snake appeared interested in Samus, but then he's the strictest bachelor-type out of the entire group - I don't even know what's going on inside his head, let alone who he wants to have a relationship with. Right now his fixation is going around with Captain Falcon, Luigi and me, talking and training, hiding in that cardboard box of his, and trying to catch and eat Yoshi. I have a very, very unfortunate feeling that he will succeed. When he's thinking about doing something, he keeps on and on at it until he gets it right. Even if it hurts himself in the process. I guess that trait made him one of the best mercenaries around. He's a gentle, caring man once you really get to know him - he seems so very fond of Luigi, and is very close to him. Even in our group of four, we're divided into two distinct pairs; Snake and Luigi, and Captain Falcon and me. A best friend to many is best friend to none, so it's all for the best really.

As for Captain Falcon?

In truth, I have little idea. I somehow feel uneasy prying into much of his past, and what he really wants. It's probably because he's so secretive and crazy most of the time. I can never seem to get much out of him. He seems more concerned for his vehicles than anything much else.

Falcon... I think he's a very two-sided man. There's an insane, rather unorthodox side of him that everyone thinks is his real personality. Yet sometimes, at the bar, he tells me really bizarre things regarding his days as a racer and bounty hunter. I can't understand him most of the time, but nonetheless I comfort him, because that's what he needs. He becomes happy again, and life goes on as normal.

That's what it's all about, I suppose. Sometimes there are rainy days, and sometimes life seems too hard. Sometimes there just seems to be too much to hide from people. But eventually you've got to let it all pass and move on.

Strange... after writing all this, I feel much better, _better_ than I've felt in days. I think I'm up for spectating certain matches now. Pit, Zelda, Link and Ganondorf are in a Team Brawl right now. Pit and Zelda are in the same team, and likewise with Link and Ganondorf. Ah, the irony! Even from the cafe screen, I can see that Pit and Zelda are couple material. They keep on smiling at each other and pair up their attacks very effectively indeed. Link looks very sulky. Oh dear, the poor young lad.

I've got to go now. Falcon is calling me. I'll post this letter at the hotel reception on my way.

Don't you worry about me, my love. I quite like it here, there are friends and other Smashers to get me through. It's a nice place.

But it's still not home.

And when the tournament is over, I long to be back in your arms again.

Love you always, Olimar.

P. S. I'm enclosing three Heart Containers for you. They're exactly what they are - a beautiful jewel-like item, in the shape of a pink heart. They can be used to heal damage, but you don't necessarily _eat_ it. It simply dissolves away when you put it in your mouth. You're left with a wondrous, elated feeling after you're done. It's like falling in love all over again. Try one out whenever you're feeling alone, or depressed. It's a symbol of my love for you.

And that will never change, my sweetheart.

--

_These parts join together to form an elegant treasure. Naturally, seeing the two separated makes me sad.  
I suppose what really makes me sad is the fact that I'm separated from my family.  
- Gemstar Wife, Olimar's Journal._

_This tasty red snack isn't quite a fruit, but doesn't seem to be a vegetable either. I've analyzed it extensively, and it appears to be releasing stimulating pheromones.  
Maybe I should feed it to my wife...  
- Love Nugget, Olimar's Journal._


End file.
